The Bet
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: The team has to protect a young girl who witnesses her neighbor's death. And on the way to solving the case, several bets are placed.


Title: The Bet

Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk

Feedback: roxette@ilos.net

Category: Case, Romance & Humor - C/J

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, although I wish they did. But Chase, Darryl, J.D. do and everyone else that doesn't ring a bell. 

Summary: The team has to protect a young girl who witnesses her neighbor's death. And on the way to solving the case, several bets are placed.

Songs: Paul Brandt's "On the Inside"

**********

  
  


Walking off the elevator, Westlake spoke right away. "I win."

Raising a coffee cup to his lips, Joe spoke. "Good morning to you, too." But then realized what she had meant. Lowering the coffee cup, he tried to get out of it. "It's not what you think. It's actually Frankie's."

From the computer console, Frankie spoke up. "Don't get me involved."

As Westlake started towards him, Joe tried his best to get out of his sticky situation. "I can explain this. It's not what you think."

"Uh-huh."

"It's not, honest."

Stopping before him, Westlake peered into his coffee cup. Grabbing it with her right hand, she pulled it out of his and took a sip of it. "Hmm, it tastes like coffee."

"Ah, I didn't know what I was pouring," Joe tried.

Putting his coffee cup down, Westlake straightened up then grabbed onto his t-shirt. "Remember what I told you when I found out who you were."

"Ummm..."

"Let me refresh your memory."

"Sure."

"I told you that I'd kick your butt up and down this complex."

"Oh ya, that," Joe said as he remembered. "All right, I was drinking coffee. I lost the bet, you win."

Letting go of his t-shirt, Westlake ran her hand over it. "Now wasn't that easy."

"Oh yes, very easy," Joe agreed as he smiled at her. "Now it was an open bet, so anything you want, I'll do."

"This could be interesting," Westlake said as the phone rang behind them. "Frankie, will you get that."

Looking back at Joe and Westlake, Frankie just shook his head at them. "What Catlett?"

"Is Joe and Westlake there?" Catlett asked from his side of the monitor.

"Ya," Frankie answered as they moved towards the console. "They're right here."

"Joe, Westlake."

"Ya Sherman, what's up?" Joe said as he came into view with Westlake right behind him.

"I need you two to protect a young witness."

"Excuse me?" Westlake questioned.

"You have to protect a twenty something girl."

"Why us, Sherman?" Joe asked.

"Because the last two cops who were protecting her, died."

"Oh. What she witness?" Westlake asked.

"Her neighbor's death. He was an accountant for the mob."

"I see. Got an address?" Joe asked.

"Knight's Bar. Her name is Chase Allan."

"All right, we're on our way," Joe said as the screen went blank. "Let me go get my jacket."

Walking towards the Viper, Westlake smiled. "You mean this one?"

Watching her, Joe spoke. "Hey!"

Dangling the car keys, she continued to smile. "You can have the keys. I didn't bring my jacket."

Walking up to her, he took the keys. "Is this the bet."

"Nope. This is just me being cold. Bye Frankie."

"Bye Westlake, Joe."

  
  


*****

  
  


"Chase."

"Ya Darryl."

"There's two people here to see you."

Finishing what she was counting, Chase wrote a number down on the clip board full of paper, then looked up. "Send them in."

"Sure," Darryl said as he left her for a minute. When he came back, he continued. "I'll be in the back, boss." 

Looking back down, Chase flipped through her clip board full of paper. "What can I do you for?"

"Are you Chase Allan?"

"Yup and you are?"

"Detective Westlake," Westlake replied as Chase finally looked up.

"Michael Peyton," Chase said before Westlake could finish introducing her and Joe. "Get out!"

"What?" Joe questioned.

"I said get out," Chase said as she put the clip board down.

"Wait a second."

"No, you wait a second. The last time I saw you, I told you never to come back," Chase said.

"Now leave."

Seeing Joe was confused, Westlake spoke up. "Chase this is my partner, Joe Astor."

"Ya right. Both of you's, get out of here!" Chase almost ordered as Darryl came out of the back.

"Problem, boss."

"Ya, escort these two of here. And make sure they don't come back," Chase replied as she grabbed her clip board and walked off.

"This way," Darryl directed as he walked behind them. When they got to the door, he continued. "And don't come back."

  
  


*****

  
  


Watching Joe walk to the fridge, Frankie spoke. "That was fast."

Sitting down in a chair beside him, Westlake answered. "It didn't go well."

Turning his chair around, Frankie asked. "What happened?"

"Chase recognized him as Michael Peyton."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Can you run a background check on her."

"Sure," Frankie said as he turned to his computer and typed in her name. Waiting for something to come up, Frankie continued. "I take it, he isn't taking it very well."

"No. He has no clue who she is."

Looking back at the computer monitor, Frankie read. "Chase Allan. Age 25, owns and operates Knight's Bar. Lives in a house north of city. Went to school here up till College."

"Anything else?" Joe asked as he stood behind them.

"No. She's squeaky clean. And didn't Catlett say she was a witness to a crime."

"Are you thinking she's in the witness protection program?" Westlake asked Frankie.

"Well she could be. But think about it, I know she's still young, but don't you think there'd be more to her."

"Or she could be some one from my past," Joe said out of blue.

Getting up, Westlake spoke. "What is it, Joe?"

"You trust me, right Westlake."

"Of course I do."

"Then, I'll be back later," Joe said as he walked back to the Viper, got in and took off.

  
  


*****

  
  


"Chase."

"Ya."

"Who was that?"

"A very old friend," Chase answered.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Ya, get back to work."

  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


Reading what Frankie had printed out on Chase, Westlake rubbed the bridge of her nose. There was nothing in the print out that stood out. Which Westlake found odd. Not having heard Joe come up behind her, she jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Westlake."

"That's okay," Westlake replied as she looked up. "I wasn't paying attention. So, what did you find out?"

"Well Chase has the right to hate me," Joe started as he took her hand off her shoulder and sat down beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"When she was about fifteen, I befriended her and a few of her friends. Took her and her friends for rides, but the only reason was that I was sent to get close to her step-brother. After befriending him, I dropped her like a rock. Of course, that was right after getting her in trouble with the law."

Taking everything in, Westlake just had to correct him. "You mean Peyton. Peyton did all that. Not you."

"Ya Peyton," Joe agreed.

"Well, we're just going to have to get her to trust you. After all, you are Joe Astor, not this Peyton guy who did die in a car explosion," Westlake told him.

  
  


*****

  
  


Pinning Darryl up against the wall, Joe held his arm behind his back. "Call Chase."

"Go to hell!" Darryl answered.

"Not today," Joe said as he pulled his arm up. "Now call her."

"Fine!" Darryl finally gave in. He knew he was in a no win situation. "Hey Chase."

From across the bar, Chase answered. "Ya."

"Can you come here for a sec." 

"Sure," Chase replied. As she got closer to Darryl, she continued. "What the hell?"

Letting go of Darryl, Joe spoke. "We need to talk."

"No way," Chase replied.

"Look Chase, we were sent here to protect you," Westlake explained.

"I'm not being protected by a criminal."

"And you're a saint?" Joe returned. "My name is Joe Astor."

Looking from Joe to Westlake, Chase spoke." You okay, Darryl?"

"Fine boss."

"All right, go on home."

"You sure?"

"Ya, I got the police here to protect me."

"All right," Darryl agreed as he walked across the room and into the back.

When he was gone, Chase spoke up. "So are you really who you are or are you actually Peyton?"

"Like I said, my name is Joe Astor and this is my partner Detective Westlake," Joe explained.

"All right, fine. You just look like Michael Peyton," Chase said as she walked towards the standing bar.

Following her, Joe spoke. "I'm not apologizing for looking like some one."

"Fine."

  
  


*****

  
  


"....So that's the story. I saw it all happen," Chase explained as she pulled three bottles of water out of the fridge.

Taking one, Joe spoke. "And the mob is out to get you."

"Yup. Fred and Stuart were good cops," Chase answered. "Tell me something, Astor."

"I can try."

"You really Joe Astor."

"Yup. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Chase said. "So if you two are going to protect me, you can help with my inventory."

"Sure," Westlake finally said. "By the way, are you opening soon."

"No. Renovations are keeping me close," Chase answered. "So, I'm taking this time to do my inventory."

"We'll help," Joe offered.

"Good."

  
  


Putting her hands on his shoulders, for Joe was sitting on the floor counting, Westlake spoke. "I know what I want."

Totally losing count, Joe looked up. "Do I dare ask?"

"Let's just say, you can't say no."

Putting his clip board down, Joe got up. Turning, he faced her. "I can't say no."

"Nope, not at all."

"All right, let's hear it."

  
  


*****

  
  


"Can a person be wrong about another person?" Chase asked as she signed a few things.

"Oh ya, that's very possible," Westlake answered.

Looking up, Chase continued. "I guess I owe Astor an apology. But I swear he looks like some one I knew."

"People change, Chase."

"Oh, I'm sure they do," Chase agreed. "As a matter of fact, ya they do. Change, I mean."

"Sounds like you're talking from experience."

"I could be," Chase said as Joe ran over.

Before Joe could warn either Chase or Westlake, he tackled Westlake to the floor. All the while hoping that Chase had ducked behind the bar. When the gun fire had ended, Joe rolled off of Westlake. As he landed on his back, he quickly rolled onto his left side clutching his right arm.

"Ouch! Chase, Westlake you okay?"

Standing up, Chase looked down. "I'm okay."

Getting to her knees, Westlake put her hands on Joe. "Stop moving."

"It hurts."

Grabbing the first-aid kit, Chase rounded the bar. "I knew putting glass on the front of the bar wasn't good. Sorry Astor."

Ripping his t-shirt open, Westlake pulled her phone out. "Frankie, we need back up and send an ambulance."

"I don't need an ambulance," Joe said as he winced in pain. "Hey, my shirt."

"I'll buy you a new one," Westlake told him as she made the hole bigger. "It's glass all right."

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  


"Chase."

Taking a closer look at her bar, Chase answered. Well sort of. "I don't think I'll ever re-open."

"You will. Don't worry," Westlake reassured her as she came to stand beside her.

Giving Westlake a side glance, Chase continued. "How's Astor?"

"He'll be fine, if he stops whining."

"Ya. Well I guess I have to get a new standing bar because of that."

"Looks like it. That one is kind of holey."

Looking over at Westlake, Chase continued. "Ya, it is. So am I going to a safe house."

"Ya. You're going to have to. Frankie will take you there. Joe and I have other business to take care off."

"The guy in the 'cuda, right."

"Yup, that's him."

"Some one mention my car," Frankie inquired as he came up behind them.

Turning around, Chase answered him. "Ya, I was. You got a cool car."

"Thanks. Hey Westlake."

Turning around also, she answered. "Ya."

"Joe is waiting for you."

"All right. We'll see you later, Chase."

"Sure."

  
  


*****

  
  


"Good job," Catlett said as he slapped Joe on his right shoulder.

Yelling out in pain, Joe clutched his arm. "Stop doing that!"

"Sorry," Catlett replied as Westlake directed Joe towards a chair. "So, where is Chase now?"

"At the safe house with Frankie," Westlake answered. "We'll go there later."

"All right. Did you see anything before the shooting, Joe?"

"Nothing Sherman. All I saw was the glass shatter, then I got up and tackled Westlake to the floor. There was no time to talk."

"So, how'd you hurt you back."

"My shoulder. Chase had glass in her bar. Well on the front of it. Some hit me," Joe explained.

"Where was Chase?"

"On the floor behind the bar."

"She didn't get hurt?"

"Nope," Westlake said as she watched Joe get up. "If anything else comes up, we'll call."

"All right," Catlett agreed as he too, got up.

Standing behind Westlake, Joe spoke. "See you later, Sherman." And got out the door first.

  
  


*****

  
  


Leaning back in her chair, Westlake looked over at Joe. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to scratch my back without hurting myself."

Laughing at his attempt, Westlake got up from her chair. "Need help?"

Letting his jacket drop to the floor, Joe turned his back to her. "Please."

Starting to the left of his wound, Westlake rubbed. "Here?"

"More to the center of my back and use your nails."

Moving her hand to the middle of his back, Westlake started to scratch. "So, any better?"

"Getting there."

"So, did you see anything?"

"No, not a thing. All I heard was gun fire."

"And you reacted."

Turning around, Joe looked at her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you did not," Westlake answered as she turned him back around and continued to scratch. "But next time I land on top."

Forgetting to breathe, Joe finally moved. Slowly turning around, Joe looked at her. "Any time, Westlake. Any time."

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  


"Go, go, go, go!" Frankie yelled at the tv. "Come on."

"Dream on, Frankie. You're 'cuda is mine."

"No way!"

"Forget it, Frankie." Chase laughed.

"See here he goes. The fifty, forty, thirty, twenty, fifteen..."

"Toodles!" Chase interrupted.

"No!" Frankie yelled.

"Touchdown!" Chase said as she got up and did a little dance. "Your 'cuda is mine."

Getting up, Frankie turned to find an amused Joe and Westlake. "She cheats."

Stopping her dance, Chase looked up. "I do not. You just can't play the game."

"I can so."

"Ah, Frankie. I've won all the games we've played. Basketball, baseball, soccer and now this one," Chase explained. "So where's your keys?"

"No way!"

"Frankie, you lost to a girl," Joe teased.

"Be quiet, Joe!" Frankie said as he grabbed his jacket.

Watching him, Chase spoke. "If you can get me a standing bar, you can keep your car." 

Slipping his jacket on, Frankie spoke. "I can probably do that. And I'm out of here."

Still laughing, Chase sat down. "That was too easy."

Shaking his head, Joe spoke. "I'll be right back, ladies."

Reading the score on the screen, Westlake said. "You won by seven."

"Ya. We were tied. That was the closet he came."

"He lost all the games?"

"Oh ya," Chase answered. "He's a sore loser. So that's why he can keep his car."

"Poor guy," Westlake said as she looked through the games.

  
  


*****

  
  


"Any problems, Frankie."

"No, but watch it, she cheats on those N64 games."

Chuckling, Joe continued. "I'll keep an eye on her. See what you can find on the court case."

"Sure. I'll phone you later."

  
  


*****

  
  


"One practice run."

"I'll gave you two runs," Chase offered. 

After a couple minutes of silence and Westlake figuring out the game, she then spoke. "All right, ready."

"You sure?"

"Yup. You want to play for something."

"You serious?"

"Ya. Your bar," Westlake started. "For a night for whatever you want."

"Frankie and Astor wearing tool belts and helping fix my bar," Chase answered.

"All right!" Westlake said as they shook hands.

"It's a deal."

"What's a deal?" Joe asked from behind them.

"Nothing you want to know," Westlake said as Chase reset the game. "Why don't you go rest."

"You trying to get rid of me?" Joe asked.

"Yes. Now go lay down."

Looking from Westlake to Chase and back to Westlake, he spoke. "Fine. Sniff, I'm gone."

When he was out of the room, Chase spoke up. "Let the games begin."

"And let the best woman win," Westlake added.

  
  


*****

  
  


Watching Joe sleep, Westlake walked over to the bed.

"You going to stand there or are you going to join me."

"Thought you were sleeping?"

"I was," Joe answered as he opened his eyes.

Sitting down on the bed, Westlake continued. "You did sleep, right?"

"Ya. How many games did you play?"

"Three."

"And who won?"

Laying down on her side, Westlake moved closer to him. "Never mind."

Putting his right hand on her waist, Joe spoke. "Didn't go to well."

"No, it went fine. Just didn't turn out as we thought."

"And speaking of her."

"Passed out on the couch. All those games she won over Frankie tired her out."

"He said she cheated."

"Not exactly."

"What?"

"She's just really good at playing those games."

"So that's why he lost."

"Yup," Westlake said as she felt her eyes close.

When she didn't say anything else, Joe figured she was asleep. Closing his own eyes, he to fell asleep.

  
  


*****

  
  


"Catlett."

Looking up, Catlett spoke. "Ya Frankie."

"You said Chase was testifying for seeing the murder of her neighbor right."

"That's right."

"So how come there's no trial coming up."

"I don't know."

"Catlett, you're FBI, do something with that pretty badge of yours."

"Fine. I'll call you later."

"Good."

  
  


*****

  
  


Singing along with the cd as she mixed the sauce, she sang. 

"She needs wide open spaces

Room to make her big mistakes

She needs new faces

She knows the high stakes..." Looking up, Chase stopped. "Sorry."

"That's fine," Westlake replied. "What song is that?"

"Wide Open Spaces by the Dixie Chicks," Chase answered. "Hungry?"

"Yes."

"Hope you like Linguine and Alfredo sauce."

"I love it. But I'm not sure about Joe," Westlake answered.

"I love pasta," Joe said from behind her.

Smiling, Westlake turned halfway and teased. "Do you now. So do you love working with your hands?"

"Working with my hands," Joe questioned. "Care to explain."

"I mean building things," Westlake answered.

"Building things?"

"You know, using a hammer, a saw those types of things."

"I'm not bad," Joe said as he was starting to get suspicious of his partner. Speaking to both Chase and Westlake, he continued. "What's going on, ladies?"

"Nothing," Chase answered.

"Westlake."

"I was just asking, that's all," she answered as her phone rang. "Hello...we're gone."

"What?" Joe asked.

"They're on to us. That was Frankie," Westlake explained. "Forget supper, Chase. Grab your N64 and whatever else."

"Got it," Chase said as she ran out of the kitchen.

"We only have one other place to bring her," Joe told Westlake.

"And no room to bring her in."

"True. Unless there's something in the garage."

"Maybe."

  
  


*****

  
  


Looking around in awe, Chase took the whole place in. "What do you call this again?"

"The complex," Westlake answered as she walked off the elevator.

"Cool place."

"Thanks."

"Frankie," Chase said. "How's it going?"

"Fine. But now we play my favorite video game."

"Sure," Chase said as she walked over to Frankie.

  
  


*****

  
  


As Frankie and Chase discussed the video game, Westlake moved over to Joe. But it was Joe who spoke first.

"How was the ride?"

"Lovely. Next time, it's you."

"Sure," Joe agreed. "How'd they find us?"

"I don't know. But she isn't safe."

"No, she isn't."

"Let's go have a chat with Catlett."

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  


"Joe, Westlake where's Chase?" Catlett asked as they walked through his office door.

"Safe," Joe answered. "Why do you want to know?" 

"Because I sent two officers to take over and they said you were gone," Catlett explained.

A little confused, Westlake just had to ask. "I don't understand, Catlett. You told us to protect her and now you send two officers to take over. What's up?"

"Actually, they were going to arrest her."

"What?" Westlake questioned.

"The D.A. has proof that Chase was the one who murdered her neighbor. Bring her in," Catlett explained.

Walking to the door, Westlake spoke. "Not until I find the truth." And left.

Turning around, Joe walked to the door. But then stopped and turned back to Catlett. "Before you ask Sherman, I'm with her." And left.

  
  


*****

  
  


"What? Am I hearing you right?" Chase asked Joe and Westlake. "The D.A. thinks I did it."

"Yes," Westlake answered. "Tell us once more what happened that night."

"Fine," Chase gave in. "It was a Friday night in September. I had originally left my house at about two p.m. for the bar."

"Originally?" Frankie asked.

"Ya originally. When you're running your own bar, trying to put the work schedule together, ordering and remembering to do some other 100 things, you tend to forget things," Chase explained.

"All right," Frankie agreed.

"Like I was saying, I left at two, got to the bar and worked through a pile of paperwork on my desk. Then when Darryl and J.D came to my office asking for the schedule, I remembered I left it at home."

"So you headed home," Westlake helped.

"Ya but not right away. Whenever an order comes in, I'm always there. Been ripped off once by a supplier, didn't much appreciate it," Chase replied. "Any ways, I headed home at about eight."

"How long does it take you to get home?" Frankie asked.

"Twenty-five to thirty minutes. Depending on traffic."

"We're you alone?" Joe finally asked.

"Yup."

"What did you see when you pulled up?" Joe asked again.

"Nothing. Roger's house was quiet," Chase answered.

"Where did you park?" Frankie asked.

"In the drive way. Didn't have time to park in the garage," Chase explained. "Then I went into the house."

"How long were you in the house?" Westlake asked.

"About forty-five minutes."

"That long?" Westlake questioned.

"Ya. When you got no clue as to where you left your schedule in a house that looks like a tornado went through, you have to search awhile," Chase explained.

"All right," Westlake agreed. "After you found your schedule and headed back out, what happened?"

"Well as I was heading to the Cougar, I happened to look up to find two mean beating the crap out of Roger," Chase begun.

"What did you do?" Joe asked this time.

"Set my car alarm off."

"Then what?"

"Well the two guys looked up to see my car going off and then they took off. Not before pointing something at Roger."

"What was it?" Frankie asked.

"I figured it was a gun. Although I never heard anything." 

"Was that because of your car," Frankie said.

"No, right after they saw it, I turned it off," Chase answered.

"A silencer," Westlake said.

"Could of been," Joe agreed. "After they left, what did you do?"

"Ran over to Roger. But he was dead. There was a bullet hole between his eyes. So I called the police," Chase explained. "But how on earth do you tell a cop that one of their own is dead."

"What? Catlett said he was an accountant for the mob," Westlake replied.

"He was an undercover cop," Chase said. "Does that help?"

"Frankie access Roger's files," Joe said.

"I need a last name," Frankie replied.

"Roger Lochley," Chase piped in.

"Thanks," Frankie said as he sat down and typed his name in.

"He was a good guy," Chase said. 

"He probably was," Westlake said with a small smile. "What else happened that night?"

"Well the police questioned me, searched both our houses. Made mine worse, then left. But then two months later, I get a call from the D.A. telling me I'm a witness and the mob is out to get me. They told me to hide and if not, I'd probably be killed."

"Odd," Westlake said.

"Tell me about it. And about a week after that call, things start happening to me," Chase said.

"Like?" Joe asked as he got up and headed towards Frankie.

"The bar was broken into. The alarm wires were cut, my Cougar got dented and I swear some one had been following me," Chase explained.

"Your car isn't important here," Westlake said. 

Getting up quickly, Chase moved away from Westlake. "Woo, wait a minute. Since when is my car not important."

"Chase, it's a car."

"Sure Westlake, what if some one were to take your Viper there away from you and you had no wheels," Chase explained. "It's worse when they write 'You're going to die' with a key on the drivers side. I'm sorry but my car means something to me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Where is your car now?" Westlake asked.

"Behind CarStar with a car cover on it. Been there since new year's," Chase answered. "Hasn't been touched yet."

"Sorry Chase," Westlake apologized as she moved to the computer console with Chase in tow.

"Find anything, Frankie?"

"All his files are classified," Frankie answered.

Seeing Joe was trying to scratch his back again, Westlake put her hand underneath his jacket and scratched. "Can you get into them?"

"I could try."

"A little lower," Joe told Westlake as she moved her hand. "Well get on with it Frankie."

Looking back, Frankie understood what Joe had meant. Westlake was scratching his back. Shaking his head, Frankie looked back at the monitor and got to work.

"Cool computer system," Chase said as she returned to the table.

"Okay," Joe said as Westlake took her hand back. "Anything else you remember?"

"That's about all."

"Is your bar really closed for renovations?" Westlake asked.

"Oh ya. We had a major plumbing problem and now I have no standing bar," Chase explained.

"I can help you with that," Frankie called out.

"Okay," Chase said. "Those two cops who died were good guys. They treated me like I was their kid sister. And what hurts the most is I haven't been able to see their wives."

"After this is over," Westlake promised.

Getting up, Chase moved over to the computer console and Frankie. "I hope so."

"You will, we all promise you that," Joe said as Westlake nodded her head. Walking to the fridge, Joe opened it then closed it. "Anyone hungry?"

"Ya," Chase said.

"For?" Joe asked.

"Pepperoni, mushroom and cheese pizza," Chase answered.

"That sounds good," Frankie agreed.

"Westlake?"

"Sounds good."

Walking away from the fridge to the Viper, Joe spoke. "Be back soon."

  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


Soon was forty-five minutes later. "Sorry it took so long," Joe apologized as he put three pizza boxes on the table. "Help yourselves."

Getting up from his chair at the computer, Frankie was the first to reach the pizza's. Well actually the second. Opening the first box, he spoke. "Pepperoni, mushroom and cheese." Taking it off the second box, he pushed it down the table. Opening the second one, he continued. "Supreme." Also moving that one down the table, he finally opened the last one. "Hawaiian?! Yuck!" he said as he closed the box.

"Frankie," Joe said as he re-opened the box.

"You have bad taste in food," Frankie stated as he took a piece of the supreme pizza. "Anyone here agree."

Taking a piece of the pepperoni, mushroom and cheese pizza, Chase then spoke. "I do. I have no clue as to how some one can eat pineapple on a pizza. It's disgusting."

"Westlake?" Frankie asked.

"Sorry Chase, Frankie. I like it too," Westlake answered as she took a piece.

"Odd people," Chase said as she shook her head.

"Yup, they are," Frankie said as a fork went flying past him.

  
  


*****

  
  


"Chase is out," Westlake announced.

"She looked tired," Joe replied. "Actually we all do."

"Ya, but who can go home. And before you say it, I'm not leaving her," Westlake countered.

"Neither am I," Joe stated. "Go home, Frankie."

"You sure?"

"Ya," Joe said.

"There's an air mattress and some sleeping bags in the back," Frankie told both Joe and Westlake.

"Thanks Frankie," Westlake said as she headed for the back.

"See you later, Frankie," Joe said to his friend.

"Yup."

  
  


*****

  
  


Looking at his back, Westlake spoke. "Before you get in, let me check your shoulder."

"Sure," Joe said as he pulled his t-shirt off.

Carefully peeling the tape off, Westlake gently pulled the gauze off. "Looks pretty good. I'll just change the gauze."

"Okay," Joe said as Westlake went to get the first-aid kit. When she came back, she made Joe hold the tape. "So what do you think about all this?"

"I don't think Catlett knows everything. I think they are using him," Westlake said as she finished taping the gauze on.

"Probably," Joe said as he put his t-shirt back on. Laying down, he rolled onto his left side.

Once Westlake was in, he pulled the covers up and around both of them. "But let's get some sleep."

"Ya. Night Joe."

"Night Westlake," Joe said as he put his hand on her waist.

  
  


*****

  
  


"Aren't they adorable," Chase whispered to Frankie.

"And they keep saying there isn't anything between them," Frankie whispered as they moved to the computer console.

"Well that's proof right there," Chase told Frankie. "So what did you find out?"

"He was in deep cover," Frankie explained. "I talked to his Captain last night. He gave me his record of Roger's last case. He had no clue as to why they're all marked classified."

"What about I.A?"

"Internal Affairs."

"Ya. Maybe they closed the files off."

"Could be possible," Frankie said. "How do you know about I.A?"

"I watch cop shows on tv."

"Oh!" Frankie replied. "Guess I could get Catlett to look into that."

"Catlett?"

"Sherman Catlett."

"The guy who wanted to arrest me."

"Yup, him."

"And you still work with him."

"We just humor him," Frankie said as he chair got caught on something. Rolling off it, he bent down. "Fork?"

"Unless there's food attached to it," Chase said as she took it.

"You hungry?"

"A bit. But I don't want to wake them. So I'll wait."

"You sure?"

"Oh ya."

  
  


*****

  
  


Opening her eyes, Westlake saw the car. So she was still on her side. Rolling onto her back, she bumped into Joe. "Sorry."

"That's okay."

"Who is that?" Westlake asked as she yawned.

"Sounds like Frankie and Chase," Joe answered as he looked at her. "Ummm..."

"What?"

"My back is itchy again."

"Roll over," Westlake said as Joe did just that and she turned on to her side. Scratching his back, she closed her eyes and leaned on her head on his arm. No where near his shoulder.

  
  


*****

  
  


"I win."

"How can that be?" Frankie said as Catlett's face appeared on the monitor. 

"Woo!" Chase said as she moved her chair back a bit.

"Who is that, Frankie?" Catlett asked as he saw Chase.

"The fairy god mother," Frankie answered.

"Not funny."

"I'm Chase. The one you were trying to arrest yesterday," Chase explained.

"What is she doing there?"

"Hiding," Chase answered, truthfully.

Trying not to laugh, Frankie spoke. "Don't blow a gasket, Catlett. Chase is innocent."

"Not from what the D.A. says, she isn't."

"And what does the D.A. know?"

"They know you did it."

"Do me a favor, Catlett?"

"That's Agent Catlett, Chase."

"That's Miss Allan, Agent Catlett."

Getting mad, Catlett spoke. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to ask the D.A. why it took them two months to do anything. Then why all of a sudden does my world get flipped upside down," Chase explained.

"What?"

"You heard me. Now you going to do something about it," Chase said as Catlett disappeared. "I take that as a yes."

"He doesn't like you," Frankie informed her.

"Well it goes both ways," Chase replied. "I think he was mad because I stood up to him."

"Oh I think so," Joe replied. "Good job."

"Thanks. Where's Westlake?"

"Right here," Westlake answered. "Like Joe said, good job."

"Thanks," Chase replied. "But the question is, will he do it."

  
  


*****

  
  


"D.A. Simpson," Catlett said as he entered the office.

"Agent Catlett. What brings you over to my lovely office?" Simpson asked.

"I want some answers."

"To what questions?"

"Did it take you two months to start investigating Chase?"

"Look, I'm a busy D.A. So it took two months for me to start an investigation, so what."

"Some D.A. you are."

"Look I have a heavy work load. Now we done."

"Ya," Catlett said as he left the office.

  
  


*****

  
  


"We'll be there shortly, Catlett," Westlake said as she closed her phone. "Catlett wants to see us."

"Sure," Joe said as he walked out of his room with no shirt on. "Do you mind covering my cuts."

"Not at all."

  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


"Simpson is guilty," Catlett announced.

"Who is Simpson?" Westlake asked.

"He's the D.A. who's prosecuting Chase."

"Oh. So that's who he is," Joe joked.

"This isn't a joke, Joe. He's guilty of something. The odd thing about that conversation was he never asked where Chase was and he was the one who issued the arrest warrant."

"That is odd," Westlake agreed.

"We'll get Frankie to run a check on Simpson," Joe said.

"Fine! I'll see what else I can find out," Catlett informed. "Where will you be?"

"Checking out Lochley's house. Chase gave us a key," Westlake answered.

  
  


*****

  
  


"It's been about six months and no one has done anything to this place. Don't you find this odd."

"Very odd," Joe said as he pulled something out of a pile of newspapers. "I have a laptop here."

Taking the laptop, Westlake put it down on the table. "I need the power pack."

Doing a three-sixty, Joe asked. "A power pack."

"A cord with a black box."

"Oh, a power pack," Joe said as he grabbed hold of one and pulled. When it didn't come, he started to dig it out. "There's a second laptop, Westlake."

Moving over to him, Westlake peered down over him. "This is so odd."

"You're telling me," Joe said as he stood up. "To tell you the truth, I'm confused."

"Joe."

"Ya."

"Could Chase stay here?"

Getting her point, Joe answered. "It's been about six months and they haven't checked this place out. But only if Chase wants to."

"Well we can ask. And Frankie could stay with her."

"All right, let's ask."

  
  


*****

  
  


"I've never been in here before," Chase said. "Well once when he gave me the key but it still feels strange. But it's for Roger, so where do we start."

"Pick a corner and work your way into the center of the house," Joe said. "But stay away from the windows, Chase."

"Ya I know," Chase said as she moved towards the bathroom. "I'll be in the bathroom."

"I got the living room," Westlake said as she walked to what she thought was the couch.

"I'll be upstairs," Frankie said as he started for the stairs.

"I'll supervise," Joe announced.

All at the same time, in three different locations in the house, Chase, Frankie and Westlake all spoke at the same exact time. "Not a chance. There's still the basement."

"Oh all right," Joe said as he slowly made his way down the stairs, all the while mumbling to himself.

  
  


*****

  
  


Sitting in the middle of the living room surrounded by paper, Westlake looked up in time to find Chase coming out of the kitchen. "Find anything?"

"Nope. I searched the bathroom, pantry and the kitchen. You?"

"Well I searched the dining room and in here. All I have left is these two piles," Westlake answered as she put her hands on top of both files.

"Where's Frankie?" Chase asked.

"Behind you," Frankie answered. "All I found was dust bunnies. And I swear one even tried to attack me."

"Still scared of dust bunnies, Frankie?" Joe asked as he came from the basement.

"This one was big."

"Sure Frankie," Joe said as he patted his friend on the back. "I take it, nobody found anything."

"Did you?" Chase asked.

"Nope. Just more of Frankie's new friends."

"Funny Joe," Frankie said as he looked over at Chase. "What's wrong?"

"I just find it odd."

"Find what odd?" Frankie asked.

"The size of the house," Chase answered.

"You mean it seems kind of small. The inside of it, I mean," Westlake said as she got to her feet.

"Ya. You notice that too." 

"Yup," Westlake said as Joe did another three-sixty right where he was standing. "Joe?"

"Come to think of it, you ladies may have a point." 

Scratching his head, Frankie soon spoke. "I'll be right back. I may have something in the car that might help." When he came back, he continued. "This will find any hidden rooms in the house."

Just having to ask, Westlake asked. "Won't tapping on the walls do the same."

As Chase and Joe snickered, Frankie turned his little gadget on. "Ha, ha."

"Where's Tim Taylor when you need him," Chase said as they all looked at here. "Okay, never mind."

  
  


*****

  
  


Running his hands up and down the walls, Joe spoke. "I can't find a switch or anything."

Remembering she had seen something that would help, Westlake walked into the living room. When she came back, she spoke. "Gang way." Just having given Joe enough time to get out of the way, she rolled a bowling ball into the wall. When Joe looked over at her, she continued. "I couldn't find a sledge hammer. It's a start. We have a hole."

Bending down, Frankie looked through the hole. "Where'd the bowling ball go?"

Just having to say it, Chase said. "In the hole."

Standing up, Frankie looked over at Chase. "Not funny."

"Well you asked the stupid question, I just thought I'd give you the stupid answer," Chase defended.

"Kids!" Joe said before anything else could be said. "Enough, please."

"He started it," Chase added.

"I did not," Frankie replied.

Bending down, Joe looked at the hole. Sitting down, he put his feet on the wall and kicked. When a little bigger hole was made, he got up. "Chase since you are a little smaller then us, would you mind looking in the hole."

"Westlake is about the same size of me," Chase started but stopped when all three stared at her. "Oh, all right." Bending down and kneeling, she then laid down on her stomach. "I need a flashlight."

Remember seeing one on the way down the stairs, Frankie went to fetch it. When he returned, he handed it to her. "There you go."

"Thank you," Chase said as she turned it on and pointed it through the hole. "It's some kind of room," she reported. "I think. Great, I'm stuck."

Pulling on her ankles, Joe got her out of there. "We need something to make this hole bigger."

Going back to where she got the bowling ball, Westlake returned with a new toy. "Would this do?"

Doing a double take at his partner, Joe just had to ask. "Where are you getting these things?"

"Found them while I searched the living room." Westlake answered. "So will this work?"

Ignoring her question for the time being, Joe teased. "So you're quite the sports woman, aren't you?"

"Won't you like to know," Westlake answered with a straight face.

Watching Joe and Westlake, Chase finally spoke up. "Is that a one wood?"

"Actually it says it's a Big Bertha," Westlake corrected. "So who's going to break the wall down."

Taking the club from Westlake, Frankie spoke. "Watch the master at work." Taking a swing, he made a small crack in the wall.

  
  


*****

  
  


When Frankie had made the hole big enough for a person to go through, Joe volunteered to go in first, followed by Westlake, who on the way through had remembered to take the flashlight.

"Are these just files?" Westlake asked as she blew some dust off a box.

"Looks like it," Joe answered as he sneezed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Joe said as he peered over her shoulder. "Ya, they are files."

Picking one out, Westlake continued. "Of what, thou?"

Taking the flashlight, Joe shined it down on the file Westlake had in her hands. "Open it and find out."

Opening it as Joe had suggested, Westlake was amazed by what was before her. "D.A. Simpson," she read.

"And who is the other guy."

"Blake Worley. It says here that's he part of the mob," Westlake read. 

"Roger must of known something was wrong and started to take notes and pictures incase something happen to him."

"Makes sense. And when Simpson couldn't find them, he decided to turn all the attention on Chase while he found all this," Joe continued.

"Probably. So Simpson is dirty. Catlett was right," Westlake said as she flipped through the file. "So Chase is cleared of everything."

"Oh ya," Joe said as Westlake closed the file and put it back in the box. Taking the flashlight, he shined it around the little room. "There's a lot of boxes."

"Ya," Westlake said as Frankie stuck his head through the hole. "Frankie."

"Ya. Hey, what did you find?" Frankie asked.

"Proof that clears Chase," Westlake answered.

"Cool, I'll tell her that. You need anything."

"We'll need a sledge hammer. We need to make the hole bigger to get these boxes out," Joe replied.

"Okay, I'll call Catlett. Tell him to bring a sledge hammer," Frankie said as he sled out of the hole. 

  
  


*****

*****

  
  


One Week Later 

  
  


"Hey Chase."

"Westlake, hey. Listen I never got a change to thank you outside of the court room. Thanks to you and Astor, I can get on with my life," Chase said as she shook Westlake's hand.

"You're very welcome," Westlake answered as she looked down. "Ah, Chase."

"Ya."

"Where's your standing bar?"

"Ah, ya that. Well I came in this morning to work on over due paperwork and Darryl was kind enough to tell me that the standing bar had left," Chase explained as she too, looked down. "But he said the new one should be here shortly. I think."

"I see."

"Well I'm glad some one does," Chase said as she looked up at Westlake. "Cuz, I don't," As Westlake smiled, Chase continued. "Frankie."

Walking over to Chase and Westlake, Frankie spoke. "Good, you're here."

"And that's a good thing?" Chase had to ask. "Did you by any chance take my standing bar?"

"Yup."

"Why and where'd it go?"

"Had to move it this morning," Frankie replied.

"Please tell me you choose a good standing bar."

"Oh ya. I did but the guys are short two. So they won't be able to put it in for a day."

"No way. If it's here, it's going in."

"And who are they suppose to get them to help?" Frankie asked as Chase and Westlake both smiled.

  
  


*****

  
  


Just missing his finger with the hammer, Joe turned towards his friend and partner. "Next time Frankie, do both of us a favor and don't ask."

Jabbing his finger, Frankie spoke. "Ow! I know, trust me Joe, I know."

  
  


*****

  
  


"Why not the complex?" 

"For a number of reasons."

"Like?"

"Frankie, Catlett and it's not big enough," Westlake answered. "You backing out?"

"No, just curious." 

"Oh, okay."

"So tell me something."

"If I can."

"This was all because he drank coffee."

"Ya. The bet was that he couldn't drink coffee for a week. A day into the bet, I caught him red-handed. He was standing in the complex with a coffee mug in his hand."

"And I suppose he tried to get out of it."

"Oh ya. But quickly admitted that I had won and he had to do anything I wanted."

"Cool."

"So, it's an evening all dressed up."

"Dressed up?"

"He has to wear his tux."

"And you a gown?"

"Uh-huh."

"Does he know he's wearing his tux?"

"Not exactly. He knows he has to get all dressed up. But he doesn't know how dressed up he has to get," Westlake said as she pulled another CD out. "This should be good."

Turning on the stereo system, Chase explained. "We need some music in here. You know to help the guys."

"Ya, that should help," Westlake said as Chase slipped a CD in, hit the play button and cranked the volume. "I do have a remote for the system."

"Do you?"

"Ya. Usually when we're cleaning up or doing inventory we have it on," Chase explained.

"That will help. What about dinner?"

"That's what I meant to tell you when I first saw you. Sorry, forgot when I saw the standing bar was missing."

"That's fine."

"You can either have pasta or a chicken dish. You can talk to the Chef."

"Sure, let's do that."

  
  


*****

  
  


Inspecting her new standing bar, Chase finally stopped behind it. "Nice. Good choice. You can keep your 'cuda."

"Funny," Frankie answered.

Taking a couple of bottles of water out of the fridge, Chase handed them out. 

As she did that, Joe took it as an opportunity to ask a question. "So, what were you ladies discussing earlier?"

"Things," Westlake answered.

"What kind of things?" Joe questioned.

"Little things."

"Little things?" he repeated.

"Yup."

"Care to explain?" Joe asked.

"Not really," Westlake replied as she smiled at him, but then she changed her mind. "Oh all right, I'll explain a little."

"All right."

"When you come pick me up tonight in the Viper, you have to be wearing your tux."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Oh, the bet."

"Yup."

"What will you be wearing?" Joe asked.

Touching a finger to his cheek, Westlake answered. "You're just going to have to wait and see." Turning to Frankie and Chase, she continued. "I'll see you two later. Seven thirty my place, Joe. Don't be late."

Watching her walk across the room and out the doors, Joe turned back to Chase and Frankie. "Any of you know what's happening?"

"Nope, I just own the place."

"Don't look at me, I got no clue."

  
  


*****

  
  


At one minute to seven-thirty, Joe was escorting Westlake to the Viper. He had arrived five minutes early, just to be on the safe side. As he started to drive, that was when he finally spoke.

"Where to?"

Looking over at Joe, Westlake answered. "I have to go back to Chase's bar."

"Why?"

"I forgot my purse," Westlake said. "She phoned about an hour ago."

"All right."

Parking in front of Chase's bar, Joe got out and rounded the Viper. Opening the passenger door, he helped Westlake out and closed the door. Offering her his arm, he walked to the front door and held it open. When they got inside, that was when Joe finally became suspicious. "Westlake."

"Yes?" Westlake asked as she turned around.

"What's going on?" 

"Why, you suspicious or something?" Westlake teased. Leaving Joe where he was, she walked deeper into the room.

Following her, Joe was about to ask her once again what was going on, but stopped short when he saw the gown she was wearing.

Looking up at Joe, Westlake smiled. "You okay, Joe?"

Closing his mouth, Joe took a breath of air and swallowed. "You look extremely beautiful." This time around, he actually made a complete sentence on how she looked.

"Thank you, Joe," she answered as she draped her coat over the standing bar. "You coming in?"

"Ah, ya," Joe said as he took his coat off and placed it on top of her's.

Walking in front of him, Westlake spoke. "This is what I wanted. You know our bet."

Smiling, Joe said. "I know."

Taking hold of his hand, Westlake lead him towards the dance floor. "It's just you and me tonight. Dinner and dancing."

"I can go for that."

"Oh and the Chef. He said he'd stay and serve us, then leave."

"As long as I don't have to share you, I'll be a happy camper."

Laughing at his answer, Westlake stood in front of him. "A happy camper?"

"Yup," Joe said as he saw some one come out of the back.

"Sorry to interrupt, Cameron."

Turning a little ways from Joe, Westlake spoke. "Chef Harding."

"How are you tonight, Cameron?"

"I'm good. Chef, this is Joe Astor."

"Mr. Astor."

"Chef."

"I'll be back with your dinner."

"Thank you," Westlake said as Chef Harding left them alone. "Shall we sit?"

"Sure," Joe answered as he helped Westlake with her chair. When she was sitting, he rounded the table and sat down across from her. Picking up a bottle that was next to him, he read the label. "Sparkling water."

"Ya, hope you don't mind."

"Nope," Joe said as he opened the bottle and poured some in each of their glasses.

Just as he finished pouring, the Chef came out with two plates. "Dinner is served."

Looking down at the plate, Westlake spoke. "This looks great."

"Thank you, Cameron," Chef Harding said. "I prepared Chicken Florentine, rice pilaf and a mixed vegetable."

"This does look great," Joe said.

"Thank you. Now I'll be in the kitchen. I'll be out later to collect your plates and leave dessert. Then I'll go."

"Thank you, Chef," Westlake said as the Chef left them.

When he was gone, Joe picked his glass up. "A toast."

Picking her own glass up, Westlake smiled. "Sure."

"To an unforgettable evening," Joe toasted as they touched their glasses together.

  
  


*****

  
  


A little while late, hearing music, Joe pushed his chair back and got up. Stopping beside Westlake, he stuck his hand out. "Would you like to dance?" 

Looking up, Westlake smiled as she took his hand. "Why of course, Mr. Astor."

Smiling himself, Joe lead her to the dance floor. Once there, he took her right in his left and put his right arm on her waist.

Letting him take her hand, she then placed her other hand on the back of his shoulder. As she swayed to the music with him, she spoke. "How's your shoulder?"

"Better," Joe answered. "You're tender loving care helped it."

Smiling, Westlake asked. "My tender loving care?"

"Yes. It's true," Joe said.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she continued. "You're worth it."

Smiling into her hair, Joe stayed silent for a minute. "I'm glad you won."

Totally forgetting about what she had won, she had to ask. "Won what?"

"Our bet."

"Oh ya," Westlake said as she quickly remembered. Lifting her head off his shoulder, she continued. "I'm glad I won, too."

"I would of never thought of this, if I would have won."

"But if you had, what would you have thought of."

"Not this, that's for sure," Joe said, truthfully. "You're idea is way better."

"And you don't mind the tux."

"No. As long as I wear it around you, I'm fine."

Smiling, Westlake listened to the music. "Odd."

Watching her, Joe got concerned. "What's odd?"

"The music," she answered.

Listening to the music, Joe smiled. "I like this song. It's very romantic."

Smiling at him, she moved her head close to his cheek, so the end result was their cheeks were touching.

  
  


"I was watchin' the crowd as you walked through the door

How easy you captured their eyes

And it wasn't your dress and it wasn't my drink

You lit up the room with your smile

  
  


When you sat down beside me I felt like a king

Completely taken by you

And I was sorry for every man in this world

Who doesn't know you like I do

  
  


Oh, I love how you move and the way your hair flows

But there's so much more I want you to know

I love how it feels when I look in your eyes

'Cause you're even more beautiful on the inside

  
  


You've stayed by my side through some very hard times

And you've always been faithful and true

You're a picture of grace under pressure

Honey, nobody cares like you do

  
  


Oh, I love how you move and the way your hair flows

But there's so much more I want you to know

I love how it feels when I look in your eyes

'Cause you're even more beautiful on the inside

  
  


Oh, I love how you move and the way your hair flows

But there's so much more I want you to know

I love how it feels when I look in your eyes

'Cause you're even more beautiful on the inside

On the inside..."

  
  


"I'll tell you something, I never picked that song," Westlake said as she moved her head back.

"That's why you said it was odd."

"Yes," Westlake said as she heard it start up again. "I do believe we have a guardian angel."

"Or a bar owner," Joe said as he too heard the song start over. 

"Although, the song is right."

"Right? How?"

"You're even more beautiful on the inside," Joe answered as he leaned closer to her.

"Joe," Westlake said as she blushed.

"You are, Cameron," Joe told her, as he gently laid his lips atop her's. As soon as he had touched his lips with her's, a touch of pure electricity flowed between them.

The kiss was gentle but sweet from Joe. When he had moved back, Westlake opened her eyes and spoke two words. "Don't stop."

Moving his head back towards her's, Joe placed his lips back on her's. This time he kissed her with more passion. When they came up for air, he spoke. "I've wanted to do that since I first meet you."

Smiling at him, Westlake spoke. "The feeling is mutual, Joe."

Smiling back at her, Joe continued. "I'd go further but I want to take it slow. There's so much I still don't know about you."

"Likewise," Westlake said as a phone interrupted them. "Great!"

"What did Chase say about the phone?" Joe asked.

"Nothing," Westlake said as it kept ringing. Letting go of Joe, she walked towards the standing bar. Picking up the phone, she spoke. "Knight's bar, we're not open..."

"Westlake..." Frankie said from his end of the line in the complex.

"I'm hanging up now, Frankie..." Westlake told him.

"Catlett wants both you and Joe in his office, now..." Frankie told her.

"No. No way..." Westlake protested.

"No can do, you and Joe have to go..." Frankie replied.

"Tell him no..." Westlake told Frankie, straight out.

"I can't Westlake, we all have to be there. Even me..." Frankie answered.

"Fine! By the way, how did you find us?..." Westlake asked as she sighed.

"The homing device in the Viper..." Frankie said. 

"Next time, you disconnect it before Joe leaves the complex..." Westlake told Frankie.

"I can't..." Frankie answered.

"I don't care..." Westlake said.

"Are you coming?..." Frankie asked as he ignored her last answer.

"Yes! Fine! We're going," Westlake said as she hung the phone up.

Having heard Westlake's side of the conversation, Joe figured it out. "I should have never toasted to an unforgettable evening."

Moving away from the standing bar, Westlake moved back in front of him. "No. Just blame Catlett. He has bad timing."

Watching her, Joe placed his right hand under chin and lifted her head up. Leaning towards her, he kissed her on the lips. "We have the rest of our lives to get this right."

Smiling, Westlake agreed. "I know. I just wanted this night to be perfect because I don't know if I'll ever get you in a tux again."

"It was and you will," Joe told her. "The best part about this night was that it was just you and me."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Yes, is it working," Joe answered.

"Yes," Westlake said as she kissed him. "Well there goes the dessert."

"Oh ya, we never got to try it. Oh well. Maybe next time."

"Maybe," Westlake said. "I thought I'd never say this on a date, but we should get going before Catlett freaks."

"Ya," Joe said as they made their way to their coats. Helping Westlake with her's, he then put his on. Extending his arm out to her, she took it and they left the bar.

  
  


*****

  
  


"Good, you're both here," Catlett said as Joe and Westlake walked through his office door.

"What do you want, Catlett?" Westlake asked as Frankie came in behind them and closed the door.

"Good Frankie, you made it," Catlett said.

Letting Westlake sit down in the empty chair beside him, since Frankie had taken the other one, Joe spoke. "Spill it, Sherman."

"Take it easy, Joe," Catlett replied. "I was waiting for Frankie to get here."

"I'm here now," Frankie said.

Pulling a file out, Catlett picked it up and handed it to Joe. "I just received that."

Opening it up, Joe just looked at the pictures. "Who is this?"

"The ex-D.A. Simpson," Catlett answered as Joe handed Westlake the file. "He was found dead in his cell earlier tonight."

Looking at the pictures then handing them over to Frankie, Westlake spoke. "How was he killed?"

"He was stabbed," Catlett answered.

Getting up from her chair, Westlake stood beside Joe. "Why tell us tonight?"

Taking the file from Frankie, Catlett continued. "Because Chase may still be in danger."

"How can that be, Sherman?" Joe asked.

"Well we aren't sure if it was a hit or just an angry prisoner who hated Simpson," Catlett said as he finally noticed that both Joe and Westlake were all dressed up. "Why are you two all dressed up?"

"Because," Westlake answered.

Looking at both of them, Catlett spoke. "Oh sure, that makes total sense."

"I lost a bet," Joe explained. "That's why were like this. Now continue on."

"Okay," Catlett said as he didn't believe Joe's answer. "Any ways, Frankie and I will go down to the prison while you two stake out Chase's place in the Defender."

Starting for the door, Joe opened it, then spoke. "We'll be there as soon as we change."

"No, go now. There's no time," Catlett argued.

  
  


*****

  
  


"I look just great," Westlake told herself. "Here I am, wearing a beautiful gown and running shows. Just great!"

Looking over at his partner, Joe chuckled. "Take it easy, partner."

"How?"

"Cameron, you look fine. Beautiful actually," Joe said as he used her first name to try to calm her down.

"I do not!" She replied.

"You do, trust me," Joe told her.

Giving Joe a look, Westlake continued. "Catlett owes us. Big time."

As he nodded his head, something caught the corner of his eye. Looking up and out the windshield, Joe announced. "We have moment."

Looking through the windshield, then down at the computer screen, Westlake started to type on the keyboard. "Info-red is on."

Looking over at the computer screen, Joe watched. "Damn, there's two." 

Watching for a few minutes, Joe then started the car.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Do you have a second gun? Just in case," Westlake asked.

Leaning forward, Joe pulled his gun out. "Take this one."

"Thanks," Westlake said as she took the gun.

Starting to move the car, drive it, Joe drove up onto the grass. When he knew they had seen it, that was when he spoke. "Damn, they're running."

Opening her door, Westlake got out. "I got him." And gave chase to the one who ran behind the Defender.

Watching Westlake in the rearview mirror, Joe then moved when his suspect started to take off. Knowing he couldn't drive between the houses, he too, got out. Before he gave chase, he pulled his back-up gun out, then ran after his suspect.

Having no choice but to pick her coat and gown up, she held on to it with her left hand while chasing her suspect.

"Freeze! Police!" Joe yelled.

Losing sight of her suspect, Westlake was knocked over by him as she passed the bush he was hiding in. Getting up, she ran after him.

Dodging behind a shed, Joe returned fire when he had a chance. After a few minutes, he poked his head out. His suspect was on the ground in pain. Standing up, he aimed his gun out and slowly made his way over. When he was standing over top of him, Joe kicked the gun away from him. "I told you to freeze," he said.

Catching up to her suspect, Westlake did the only thing she could think of, for the suspect won't stop. She tackled him.

After the back-up had arrived, Joe handed his suspect over to them and made his way over to a curious, Chase. She had come out when she had heard the gun fire had stopped. "Chase."

"Astor, what is going on?"

"Well, we're not to sure," Joe answered, truthfully.

"Okay, so where is your partner?"

Looking around, Joe spoke. "I'm not sure."

Meanwhile in the back, a very ticked off Westlake was getting her suspect to his feet. "Get up." When the suspect got up, Westlake pointed her gun at him and together they walked to the front of the house. When another cop took the suspect from her, she made her way over to Joe.

"Westlake," Joe said as he saw her.

Handing Joe his gun back, she never said a word.

"Westlake," he repeated as he took his gun and put it in his holster.

Not to sure how to answer him, Westlake spoke to Chase instead. "Chase, would you happen to have a towel I can use. Just to sit on."

"Ya, give me a sec," Chase told Westlake as she went into her house. "Here you go," she said as she came back with a towel.

Taking it, Westlake spoke. "Thanks, I'll return it tomorrow."

"Don't worry," Chase said.

"Westlake," Joe repeated, again.

"I'm getting to you," Westlake snapped.

"Okay," Joe said as he was a little unsure what was wrong with her.

Tucking the towel under her arm, Westlake turned her attention to Joe. "If you ever do that again, I will hurt you."

A little confused, Joe asked. "Do what?"

"Yell out," Westlake replied as she walked pass him.

Looking from Chase to Westlake, Joe spoke. "Oops."

"Oops?" Chase asked.

"I got to go," Joe said as he ran after Westlake.

"Odd people," Chase replied as she went back into her house.

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  


Dropping her mud stained gown beside her front door on the boot mat, Westlake complained. "My gown and this night is ruined."

Getting up from the couch, Joe walked over to her. Standing in front of her, he spoke. "First of all, I'm sorry for tonight. I didn't mean for you to get dirty."

Shaking her head, she spoke. "No, I was just mad. You weren't at fault. That's Catlett's problem. If he would of let us change."

"All right, but the night wasn't ruined."

"Ya right."

"Cameron, I had a great night out with you. So we were interrupted, but at least it was to save a good person's life."

"True," Westlake agreed. "You by any chance, aren't trying to make me feel better, are you?"

Smiling at her, Joe moved a piece of wet hair off her cheek. "Yes. Is it working?"

Placing her arms around his neck, Westlake answered. "Yes, it is."

Placing his hands on her waist, Joe continued. "You know, I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Well we don't do very good when were alone."

"No, we don't," Westlake agreed. "We only do good when we're in bed, thou."

Smiling at his partner, Joe asked. "And what are you implying?"

"Nothing. I'm tired and am going to bed. You're more then welcome. Actually, I insist."

"I'm not going anywhere," Joe said as Westlake took her arms off his neck. Taking his hands off her waist, he took hold of her hand. As they started up the stairs, Joe continued. "Hope you don't mind boxer's."

Smiling, Westlake answered. "As long as you're wearing them. But I may have a pair of jogging pants."

"Sure," Joe replied with a smile.

  
  


*****

*****

  
  


Tucking Westlake in, Joe then bent down and kissed her on the forehead. 

Watching her sleep for a minute, he then quietly left.

  
  


***** 

  
  
  
  


When something landed in front of him, Catlett poked at it with his pen. "What is this?" he asked as he looked up.

"Its Westlake's."

"So, why give it to me."

"Get it dry cleaned."

"Why me?"

"Because you owe her, big time."

"No, I don't."

  
  


*****

  
  


Rolling on to her back, Westlake patted the other side of the bed. When she didn't feel Joe, she opened her eyes and checked. When she didn't find him, she closed her eyes and reached for the phone. Hitting re-dial, she waited.

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  


"Yes you do. You won't let us change so you owe her this at least."

"I'm not doing it. I'm not dry cleaning other people's clothes."

"Yes you are," Joe said as his phone rang. Moving away from Catlett's desk, he pulled it out and answered it. "Hello..."

"Where are you?..." The female voice on the other end of the line, asked.

"At Sherman's office..."

"Why are you at Catlett's office instead of in bed with me?..." 

"Because, I'm talking to him..."

"Oh, so you rather try drilling something into Catlett's head then rather be in bed with me..."

"I never said that..."

"Then?..."

"As soon as I'm done here, I'll head back..."

"You better..." 

"I will. I'm almost done with drilling something into Sherman's head..." Joe told Westlake.

"Fine. But I'm not getting up to let you in..."

"I'll get in, don't worry..."

"All right. But Joe..."

"Ya?..."

"I may have less clothes on then I had when you left." Westlake said as she hung up her phone and rolled back over.

  
  


*****

  
  


Meanwhile, Joe dropped his phone after that comment.

Hearing his phone hit the floor, Catlett looked up. "Joe?"

Picking his phone up, Joe closed it and stuck it back into his pocket. "I'm fine," he said as he moved back to Catlett's desk. "So Sherman, you're going to dry clean her gown."

"Why should I?"

"Because she'll let you live."

Looking back at the gown, Catlett took a minute to think about it. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good," Joe said as he turned for the door and started for it.

"Ah Joe."

Opening the door, Joe stopped. "Ya."

"We need to debrief."

"Not now, Sherman. I have something really important to do," Joe said as he left Catlett alone.

  
  


*****

  
  


Feeling her bed move, Westlake stayed as she was. She only moved when she felt something cold on her back. Rolling over, she was greeted with a smile. "Joe."

"Yes," Joe said, innocently.

Eyeing him, Westlake spoke. "Don't act innocent with me, Mr. Astor."

Leaning down towards Westlake, Joe kissed her. He was hoping she'd forget what he had done. "You were saying, Miss Westlake."

Looking up at him, she answered. "Nice try."

"At least I tried."

Grabbing onto his shirt, Westlake continued as she pulled him down. "Although, if you do that again, I'll let you off the hook."

Smiling, Joe said. "I can do that." Then kissed her.

  
  


*****

  
  


"It's not your color, Catlett."

"Ha, ha. It's not mine."

"Well, I was hoping it wasn't," Frankie said. "What's on it?"

"Mud."

"Who's is it?"

"Westlake's."

"And you have it, why?"

"I'm dry cleaning it for her."

"Ah."

"Why are you here, Frankie?" Catlett asked as he put the gown back in the bag.

Dropping a few files in front of Catlett, Frankie answered. "I'm just bringing you Simpson's and those two guy's, files."

"Oh yes," Catlett said as he put them in a little pile.

"So, speaking of Westlake, have you seen Joe?"

"About half an hour ago. He brought Westlake's gone in. Westlake never came in."

"Oh!"

"Why?"

"Chase phoned."

"Why?"

"She wants to see all of us at four."

"Where?"

"Her bar," Frankie said as he headed towards the door. "Did Joe happen to say where he was heading?"

"Nope. Although he got a phone call while he was here."

"Did he say who it was?"

"It could of been Westlake. I'm not to sure," Catlett said. "Why don't you try calling him."

"I have, there's no answer."

"Hmm."

"What Catlett?"

"He may of damaged his phone when he dropped it."

"Oh. Okay. I'll try Westlake then. See you at four at Knight's bar," Frankie said as he left the office.

  
  


*****

  
  


Squirming underneath him, Westlake spoke in between giggles. "Joe, stop."

"Ah, do I have to?" Joe asked with a big smile.

"Please stop," Westlake answered as she laughed.

"What if I don't want to?" 

Placing her hands on his chest, Westlake spoke. "Joe."

Stopping, Joe looked down. "You know, I can use this."

"Excuse me?"

"You being ticklish."

"Ah."

Leaning in, Joe kissed her. "But I won't."

"Good," Westlake said as she returned the kiss and the phone started to ring.

"Don't answer it."

Listening to it ring, Westlake spoke. "I have to, my answering machine must be dead."

Watching her reach for it, Joe questioned her. "You're answering machine is dead?"

"Ya," Westlake said. "Hello..."

On the other side of the line, actually in the complex, Frankie answered. "Westlake..."

"Frankie, what do you want?..."

"Chase wants to see us..."

"Why?..."

"I don't know..."

"I rather sleep..." Westlake told Frankie as Joe kissed her on her jaw bone.

"Sorry Westlake..."

Just as she was about to speak, Joe kissed her on the nape of her neck. "Ooo..."

"Westlake, you okay?..." Frankie asked.

"Sorry Frankie," Westlake said as Joe smiled at her. "So why does Chase want to see us?..."

"To talk..."

Totally missing what Frankie said, for Joe was busy laying kisses on the nape of her neck.

"Westlake?..." Frankie asked when she never said a word.

"Ya, sorry. What time and where?..." She answered as she looked Joe in the eyes.

"Four at her bar..."

"Today?..." Westlake asked as Joe smiled at her.

"Yup. Say, have you seen Joe?..."

"Joe?..." Westlake questioned as Joe laid a few light kisses on her cheek bone.

"You're partner..." Frankie said.

Making up a little white lie, Westlake answered. "No, I haven't seen him. Frankie, why don't you go for us, ah me..."

"Just go, Westlake. So you haven't seen Joe..." Frankie tried again.

"Nope. Have you tried calling him..."

"Ya but no answer..."

"Then I don't know. But if I see him, I'll tell him..."

"All right..." Frankie said.

"See you later, Frankie," Westlake said as she hung up.

After she put the phone back on the night stand, Joe spoke. "Do I want to know?"

"Not really," Westlake replied. "Chase wants to see us at four, today."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, I missed that part," Westlake answered.

"Oh. That doesn't help."

"Nope. So we're you having fun?" Westlake asked him.

"We're you enjoying it?" Joe countered.

"What do you think?" Westlake told him.

"I thought you'd would."

"Oh you did, did you."

"Yup," Joe said as he put his hands on her sides. 

Placing both hands on his chest, she continued. "Don't even think about it. We have to get up. There's no time for another tickle fight."

"Ah, come on," Joe said with a wicked smile.

"No way. Get up and go make some coffee," Westlake told him.

"Where will you be?" 

"In the shower."

"Oh."

Smiling at him, Westlake pushed him out of bed. "Don't even think about it. Go make the coffee."

Getting to his feet, Joe watched her get out. "You're no fun."

Walking around the bed, she stopped in front of him. "If we weren't suppose to be somewhere in a bit, I'd say join me."

A tad speechless, Joe opened his mouth but nothing came out. 

Smiling at her partner, Westlake kissed him on the cheek and headed for the bathroom. She never said a word either.

  
  


*****

  
  


"Chase?"

"Hey Astor, Westlake. You're early," Chase said as Darryl excused himself. "Sorry, I'm trying to teach Darryl how to two step."

"Okay," Westlake answered.

"Hmm," Joe said. "Excuse me a minute."

"Sure," Westlake said as Joe wandered off. "So Chase, what did you want?"

"Well I rather wait till Frankie and Agent Catlett get here," Chase answered as Joe returned.

"Would you excuse us, Chase," Joe said as he directed Westlake towards the dance floor.

"Sure," Chase said as she wandered over to the front of her standing bar. Hearing Westlake laugh, she looked over to find both of them trying to two step. Laughing herself, she stopped to greet Frankie when he neared her. "Hey Frankie?"

"Hey Chase. How's it going?"

"It's going good," Chase answered. "Where's Agent Catlett?"

"Who knows," Frankie said. "Ah Chase, what's with the country music?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's country."

"So? You're partners don't have a problem with it."

"My partners?" Frankie questioned as he looked over at the dance floor. 

"Oh, those odd partners."

"Odd. Frankie before you say you have odd partners, tell me something. Do you know how to, two step?"

"No."

"So you have no right to say that Astor and Westlake are odd, not until you try it yourself."

"No way."

Grabbing onto his arm, Chase pulled him towards the dance floor. "Come on, Frankie."

"Chase."

"There's no buts about it. You're learning how to two step," Chase said as she stopped on the dance floor. Placing Frankie's hands where they should be, Chase continued. "Don't worry. It won't hurt you."

"I don't know," Frankie said as he watched Joe and Westlake pass them. "You better then, them?"

"Oh ya, by a long shot."

"All right, let's do it."

"Okay just follow me," Chase said. "In a matter of no time, you'll be better then, them."

"Hey, I heard that," Westlake said as Joe spun her.

"Good," Frankie said as he followed Chase.

  
  


*****

  
  


After a few minutes, Joe finally spoke. "Do you realized that we're being out danced by a mechanic and a bar owner."

"Ya, I've noticed that," Westlake agreed.

"You're doing good, Frankie," Chase told her partner. "You're a quick learner."

"That he is," Westlake piped in.

"There goes our fun," Joe said.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Sherman is here."

"Who cares," Westlake said. "He can wait."

"Ya," Frankie said.

"Hey Joe," Westlake said as she watched Frankie dance.

"Yes partner," Joe answered.

"I do believe we've been under estimating Frankie."

Having a good feeling as to what she was going say, Joe played along with her. "However do you mean."

"Well he can really dance. I guess being that stripper helped," Westlake said as Joe tried his best not to laugh.

Missing a step, Chase stopped. "A stripper. You, Frankie?"

"It was for a case," Frankie stated. "They forgot that part."

"Oh!" Chase said as she noticed Catlett. Ignoring him, she continued. "Then I guess it's a good thing you were one."

"Huh?" Frankie questioned, a little confused.

"Well look at it from your point of view. You pick up dancing steps faster," Chase explained as they started dancing again.

"Hey, you're right," Frankie said with a grin.

"Great!" Westlake said as Joe laughed. "I some how feel responsible."

"Of. I mean why?" Chase asked.

"Because," Westlake said.

"I think what she means is we've created a monster," Joe explained.

"Ha, ha!" Frankie said as Catlett stepped onto the dance floor. "Move Catlett."

Ignoring Frankie's comment, Catlett spoke towards Chase. "Miss Allan."

Stopping, Chase turned towards Catlett. "Yes, Agent Catlett?"

"Did you call us here so you could teach the team how to dance?"

"No. Astor and Westlake chose to dance and Frankie agreed to let me teach him," Chase answered.

"I don't find that funny," Catlett said.

"What, did you leave your sense of humor at the office?" Chase challenged as she stepped around Frankie.

"Look Miss Allan, I took time out of my busy schedule to come down here."

"I know that. So did Astor, Frankie and Westlake. You're not the only one, Agent Catlett," Chase told him. "Who do you think you are?"

"I don't have to answer that," Catlett stated.

"Fine!" Chase said as she walked off the dance floor and into the back.

When she was gone, Joe let go of Westlake and moved in front of Catlett. "Are you always so bull-headed, Sherman. We were having fun. If you had a problem with that, you should of left."

Walking up to Joe, Westlake grabbed onto his arm. "Come one Joe. It's useless."

"Fine," Joe said as he let Westlake lead him away.

Looking over at Frankie, Catlett spoke. "What?!"

Taking a step closer to him, Frankie answered. "Chase is a good kid. She was nice enough to teach me how to two-step. But then you come in here acting like you're the boss. You aren't Catlett and you were rude to her."

Watching Frankie walk off, Catlett thought about it.

  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


Meeting Chase at the door to the back, Frankie spoke to his friend. "You okay?"

"Ya fine. He's a moron," Chase answered as they walked over to Joe and Westlake. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, Chase," Westlake said as Catlett walked over.

"I'm sorry," Catlett stated.

Looking at everyone, Chase spoke. "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry. I over reacted," Catlett repeated.

Leaning over to Frankie, Chase just had to ask. "Is this for real?"

"Take it. He only does this once and a decade," Frankie answered.

Standing up straight, Chase continued. "Apology accepted but I didn't help the situation either."

"Ya, well," Catlett replied. "So, why did you ask us down here?"

"Catlett," Westlake said as she leaned on Joe's shoulder. Joe was sitting on the bar stool next to her.

"No, it's okay Westlake," Chase replied. "I actually asked you down here because I wanted to know what exactly happened last night."

"Oh that," Catlett said.

"Ya that," Chase replied.

"Well last night I got a call telling me that D.A. Simpson was found dead in his cell."

"What?" Chase questioned.

"You heard me," Catlett answered. "He was stabbed. Frankie and I went to the prison last night but we couldn't find who did it."

"It's highly likely you ever will," Chase said. "So what about the two guys outside my house?"

Finally speaking, Joe said. "Sherman was the one who thought you'd be in trouble. So he sent us."

"I saw," Chase said. "Who were they?"

"Cort Harper and Dennis Yan," Frankie answered. "They aren't talking but they've done it before. They're records read out like novels."

"So, am I safe?" Chase asked.

"I would think so," Westlake answered.

"But if you ever feel like you're being followed or need help, just call," Joe added.

"Okay."

"Oh and one other thing," Catlett said.

"Ya."

Taking a piece of paper out of his pocket, Catlett opened it. "Here you go, Chase."

"What's this?" Chase said as she took the paper. Reading it, she questioned Catlett. "This for real?"

"Yes." 

"Cool. I guess I miss-read you."

"That's okay."

Looking around, Frankie finally spoke. "Am I missing something here."

"Not really," Chase begun. "Agent Catlett, here just gave me the pink slip to your 'cuda."

"What?!" Frankie said as he pulled the slip of paper out of Chase's hands and read it. "Wait a minute. This is a receipt for body work."

Chuckling, Joe spoke up. "I told Sherman about the condition of Chase's car."

Gently taking the slip back, Chase spoke. "But you fell for it."

Eyeing Joe and Westlake, who were both busy laughing, Frankie spoke. "It's not funny."

Laughing herself, Chase walked around her standing bar. "By the way, thanks Agent Catlett."

"No problem, Miss Allan." 

Picking up an envelope, Chase opened it. Taking out some tickets, she handed them out.

Taking one, Westlake asked. "What's this for?"

"Re-grand opening on Friday night. This will get you in and get you one free drink," Chase explained.

"Cool," Frankie said. "Can I have another one for my date?"

"Sure," Chase said as she handed another one to him. "Anyone else?"

"I'll take one, too," Catlett said. After taking another one, he continued. "Well, I have to be going."

When he was gone, Frankie spoke. "He has a date."

"Maybe," Joe said.

Having a really strong feeling as to where Joe and Frankie's conversation was heading, Westlake spoke to Chase. "Is your Chef in?"

"Ah, ya," Chase answered, a little confused.

"How about a bet, Joe?" Frankie begun. 

Realizing Westlake's question, Chase turned to her. "Let's go talk to him."

As Chase and Westlake walked away, Frankie commented on their behavior. "Those two are acting strange."

"I don't know why," Joe said. "So, what about that bet Frankie?"

  
  


**********

  
  



End file.
